


I'm Only Sleeping

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Ficlet, HP Triad!Fest, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - F/F/M, first home, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Pansy, Theo and Millicent’s bed was gigantic by anyone’s standards.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Theodore Nott/Millicent Bulstrode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: HP Triad!Fest Presents: Poly!Mini Fest





	I'm Only Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Mods for setting up this lovely fest.

Pansy, Theo and Millicent’s bed was gigantic by anyone’s standards. 

It was already Emperor-sized when the three of them had brought it in the Muggle Department Store but Pansy had Engorgio’d the base and mattress nearly as soon as it had been delivered. “We’ll spend half of our lives in bed,” she had claimed, her voice prim. “I’m not a witch known for compromise.”

It was lucky that the triad were wix, for they would never have fit any other furniture into their bedroom without the use of magic. 

Theo had cast an Undetectable Extension Spell on the wardrobes and that had helped a lot but it was still all a bit of a tight squeeze when the three had moved in their clothes.

Millicent always thought their bed looked a little bit daft, the way it took up most of their bedroom. The quilt never hung straight and the covers always looked a little crumpled. “It looks like we ought to live in it,” Theo had joked wryly, a reference to the nudge-nudge wink-wink jokes he had overheard at the Ministry at their expense. “It’s bigger than my childhood bedroom.”

It soon became obvious to the three of them that the simple act of sleeping was going to be more of a joyful challenge than any of them might have expected. Lovemaking might have come to the three of them as easily as a charm, but the literal act of sleeping together took a little more negotiation. 

Theo was taller and broader than the two witches and he took up a lot of the room, sprawling out his limbs like a star. 

The wizard was the worst of the three for overheating too. He was either as hot as Fyldfyre or as cold as a Wizengamot prison cell. It didn’t matter a sickle what Nott wore when he went to bed, for in the morning, he was guaranteed to have stripped off all of his clothes. 

Millie was a wriggler and a fidgeter. 

She mumbled through all of her dreams and threw her arms and legs all over her lovers as she slept. Millicent’s limbs would be tangled and entwined when she awoke, her leg tucked beneath Theo’s calf and her hand lay gently over Pansy’s waist. 

Pansy just liked to be cuddled. 

The witch loved to curl up between the sheets, the warm breath of her lovers close beside her on the pillows. Pansy liked it best when she could fall asleep with her hands knotted up with those of her lovers, her whole body surrounded on each side by the loves of her life and their bodies a single line of heat to the very tips of their toes. 

Not one of the three ever wanted to leave their bed when the morning Tempus Spell rang through their bedroom. 

Their bed, as ridiculously large and as crumpled as it might have been, was still a sacred space for the three of them alone. It was truly a privilege and a joy for each to spend their time with the two loves of their lives. 

~*~*~*~

There hadn’t ever been an official pronouncement that the three of them were a triad. 

It had been at the tail end of a drunken party when the three of them had become what they were to each other. The rest of their friends had left or staggered off to bed and the three of them had been left alone. 

There had always been a frisson of longing between the three of them since the days they’d shared a Common Room at school, an ache of _want_ that had burnt at the edges of each of their souls. 

Millie and Pansy had always had _something_ between the pair of them. The two witches had shared kisses since they were little more than children and far too young to really understand what they were doing. Millicent couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t known what Pansy’s kisses tasted like. 

In the darkened lounge of Malfoy Manor, Millie had lent in and she had kissed Pansy. 

And Theo had watched them. The wizard had felt like his skin was too hot as he’d watched the pair of them embrace on the other settee. He had watched them whispering, their legs pressed close against each other’s, without even an inch of space between them. 

Theo’s pulse had thrummed in his chest and he had found that he couldn’t quite tear his eyes away. 

It wasn’t that he’d been jealous. Theo knew that he wouldn’t be envious of the way that Pansy looked at Millicent, looked at her like she held the moon. Theo couldn’t be covetous of the easy familiarity of Millicent and Pansy’s touches. The three of them were Slytherin, a fraternity more powerful than mere bonds of sex. The three had loved each other, as close as family before they had ever been a triad. 

Millicent and Pansy had stood then and they had taken Theo by the hand. All Theo had been able to see were the two witches before him, all dark eyes and fiery, sensual intent.

There had been a soft pink flush colouring Pansy’s cheeks. Millie’s mouth had been red and wet from her kisses. 

“Nott,” Pansy had whispered, her voice a question. Millicent had stepped forward, the other witches arm curled around her waist. 

“We don’t want you to be lonely,” Millie had said. She had crouched down and brought their mouth together. The witch had kissed him with a certainty that had surprised Theo, and the wizard had kissed her back before he could think about the consequences. 

Millie’s lips had been warm and pliant beneath her own and they had opened up slightly, letting Theo’s tongue explore the shapes of his mouth. She had tasted fantastic. Her lips were sweet like red wine and as sharp as sunlight.

The wizard hadn’t been thinking about Pansy until he felt her lithe fingers stroke over the dip of his jaw behind his ear. Theo had felt a coil of excitement run down his spine at the light caress. The hand wasn’t one of Millie’s: they were both pressed onto his chest. The wizard pulled Millicent onto his lap and Pansy had sat beside him on the settee. 

Theo’s hand had slid under the hem of Millicent’s shirt, ghosting over the soft lines of her skin. The witch had felt like silk beneath his fingers, so new and yet familiar. Touching Millicent had felt like coming home. It had all felt inevitable and so, so right. Pansy’s hand had joined with Theo’s, her long digits knotting through his calloused fingers. 

Millie had been the first to understand that their love was big enough, and strong enough, for the three of them to share. 

Millie had led the way for the three of them. The witch had shown Pansy and Theo that love could stretch as far as it needed to. 

That was the great magic of love, Millie had said. Love expanded and it _grew_. How lucky were they that they didn’t have to choose. They didn’t have to restrict, overthink or question. Their love wasn’t confusing or disorientating. It felt good. 

The three of them could share their bodies, and share their lives without compromising the love that had bloomed in their hearts. 

Millie had shown them that love could adapt and that what they had was as real- and as honest- as any marriage. 

~*~*~*~

Millicent had been the first one to view their home and she had known from the very first moment that it was perfect for the three of them. 

It was in Mayfair, in Muggle London and the witch had fallen in love at first sight. Each of the rooms had high ceilings and exposed wooden floors. The original fireplaces still stood in each room and huge windows filled the space with light. Every surface was light, and bright, and begged to be filled with laughter and happiness. 

The witch had dragged her beloveds back to view the house that very same afternoon. 

“We’ll hang your canvasses up in here,” Millie had told Pansy in the lounge, “and we’ve got room in the basement for the potion lab that you wanted, Theo.”

Theo had stridden through the house, a thrill of excitement running across his skin. 

Pansy and Millicent were holding hands in front of him, skittering though the house in a haze of gasps and excitement. 

Theo could see how the three of them would spend contented decades living within these walls. He could see how they would raise children in these rooms. He could see how the three of them would grow old surrounded by friends and family, a long life filled with calm, placid days. The whitewashed walls begged for photographs on every surface and the empty rooms begged to be _lived_ in. 

The wizard smiled. This was the home where the three of them would build their lives. Pansy made her way to the kitchen, taking Millicent with her. Theo followed closely behind. The three of them already felt at home: it was only a matter of making it official. 

“Merlin,” Pansy gasped when she reached the kitchen. “These marble counter tops! The wine rack! I _adore_ this place Mils! You beautiful _genius_ you, finding this for us.” 

Millicent wrapped her arms around Pansy. 

“Nothing but the best for my darlings,” she replied, pressing a kiss onto Pansy’s lush dark hair. “Can you _imagine_ the dinner parties that we could host out of this kitchen?” Her eyes flicked over the chrome fittings and the flawless white tiles. “I think we could have a lot of fun living here.”

Theo snaked his arms around the arms of his girlfriends. It seemed that the three of them were of one mind about the house. “Neither of you need to convince me,” he grinned. “I say we put in an offer for it tonight.”

~*~*~*~

Pansy, Theo and Millicent’s bed was gigantic by anyone’s standards. 

Sometimes Theo would wake up with only Pansy beside him. He’d press early morning kisses onto her mussy bed hair and murmur about finding Millicent. “Such an early bloody riser,” he would mumble and Pansy would laugh and agree. It wasn’t right without the three of them together. 

Sometimes Theo would have to work away from home. Their bed felt too big without his presence. Neither Pansy or Millicent would sleep well on those nights, their bed vast and cold. An essential part of them both was missing and that feeling wouldn’t cease until they were all three together once again. 

And sometimes the three of them would enjoy long, lazy mornings when even the idea of getting out of bed felt heretical. 

The three of them might get up eventually, might go to Diagon Alley, or visit parents or just even just loaf around their Mayfair garden. Millie would curl around Theo’s left side, Pansy around his left. 

Their relationship was a triangle, incomplete without one of its sides and nearly indestructible when they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
